Cokelat itu Coklat
by adecchi yoshi
Summary: Fic For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award : Colour of August. Coklat mungkin sebuah warna yang kaku dan tidak menarik, tapi bagi Yamato coklat adalah warna yang spesial untuknya...  Gaje, Abal, Shounen-ai YamatoSena


**~Cokelat Itu Coklat~**

**Judul maksa, Gaje, Pendek, Diksi hancur lebur, Sho-ai YamatoSena **

**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award : Colour of August**

**Tak suka? Ya tak usah dibaca...**

Coklat.

Saat mendengar kata itu, pasti yang langsung terlintas di pikiran banyak orang adalah permen ataupun makanan-makanan yang manis. Tapi, kebanyakan orang tidak mengingat bahwa kata 'coklat' berbeda dengan 'cokelat'.

'Cokelat' berarti suatu makanan yang memiliki rasa khas dan terkenal di seluruh dunia. Sedangkan 'coklat' memiliki arti sebuah warna. Sebuah warna yang kaku dan tidak menarik bagi banyak orang. Tapi, tidak semua orang beranggapan seperti itu...

Tidak bagi Yamato Takeru.

Baginya warna coklat adalah warna yang lembut juga warna yang menciptakan kehangatan, coklat juga merupakan warna yang manis baginya. Warna coklat adalah warna yang spesial untuk Yamato.

Bukan karena mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat membuatnya menganggap warna itu spesial, bahkan sebelumnya dia tidak pernah peduli tentang warna rambut dan matanya. Lalu Kenapa ia bisa menganggap warna coklat itu spesial sekarang?

Alasan Yamato menyukai warna coklat hanya satu hal...

Alasannya menyukai coklat hanya karena Kobayakawa Sena. Runningback tim Deimon yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

Baginya Sena adalah perwujudan dari warna coklat itu. Rambut coklatnya yang lembut, mata karamelnya yang memberikan kehangatan, juga senyumnya yang manis. Semua itu adalah hal yang membuatnya sangat menyukai warna coklat.

"Yamato-kun, Kenapa kamu melihatku terus seperti itu?" tanya Sena dengan manisnya sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang hanya memandanginya sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku cuma jadi ingat warna kesukaanku kalau melihat Sena." jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum pada pemuda manis yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Memangnya Apa warna kesukaan Yamato-kun?" tanya Sena.

"Emm... Warna kesukaanku itu warna milik Sena." jawab Yamato dengan singkat.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya 'warna milikku' itu Yamato-kun?" ucap Sena sambil menunjukkan wajah bingungnya pada Yamato.

"Maksudku itu warna coklat, warna Sena itu coklat 'kan?" jawab Yamato.

"Lalu, Apa pendapat Yamato-ku tentang 'warnaku'?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Err...Menurutku warna coklat itu kaku dan tidak begitu menarik..." jawab Yamato dengan maksud menggoda Sena.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu Yamato-kun tidak suka dengan warna coklat yang berarti Yamato-kun juga tidak suka denganku ya..." ucap Sena yang sedikit kesal sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya.

Takut pemuda kesayangannya akan marah, Yamato pun langsung berbicara kembali "Itu cuma bercanda kok! Sebenarnya, menurutku warna coklat itu manis, sama seperti Sena.." ucap Yamato yang sukses membuat wajah Sena berwarna kemerahan dengan manisnya.

"Kalau begitu artinya bisa jadi sama seperti cokelat yang makanan..." ucap Sena pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Sama-sama manis."

"Kalau cokelat aku juga punya yang lain." ucap Sena sambil mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari dalam sakunya. "Ini untuk Yamato-kun!"

"Eh, kok tiba-tiba memberiku cokelat? Sekarang 'kan bukan Valentine?" jawab Yamato sambil menerima coklat yang dipegang Sena.

"Memangnya kalau mau memberi coklat cuma boleh pada saat Valentine saja?" keluh Sena yang kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau coklat bisa berarti warna yang memberikan kehangatan, cokelat yang berupa makanan juga bisa untuk menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Misalnya untuk menyampaikan Apa?" tanya Yamato sambil membuka bungkus cokelat yang diberikan Sena.

"Cokelat itu biasanya diberikan untuk menyampaikan perasaan simpati, perhatian, atau..." Sena seperti malu-malu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya dan wajahnya tiba-tiba mulai memerah "Perasaan cinta."

"Kalau begitu arti kata 'cokelat' dan 'coklat' itu cocok dengan kita..." ucap Yamato "Hangat, lembut, manis, dan saling mencintai." ucap Yamato sambil memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Iya, Kita juga 'kan sama-sama berwarna coklat." ucap Sena. Walaupun awalnya Yamato agak bingung dengan perkataan Sena, Tapi akhirnya dia mengerti dan menjawab "Berarti kita pasangan yang serasi ya?"

Dan kedua pasangan itu pun hanya tertawa sambil menikmati sebatang cokelat yang manis.

**~Fin~**

Apa Ini! Terlalu hancur untuk menjadi sebuah fic, maklum ga biasa nulis romance... T_T

Maaf kepada panitia karena kita ngumpulinnya mepet2 tenggat waktu, udah gitu gak tau deh ini masuk ketentuan warna apa ga... ancur dan pendek banget lagi... T^T

Dan terima kasih kepada temen collabku **chibyEydisaa21** yang rela saya teriakin tiap pagi karena stres ni fic ga jadi2... =_="

Tapi seneng juga karena bisa make pair **YamaSena** yang kudambakan... .

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca sampai sini...

**Boleh minta review nya?**


End file.
